The Seven Deadly Sins
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: They think that life is just fun and games. They think that what I'm doing is evil. But they're wrong." One is a killer. Seven will die. Who's the murderer, and why are they killing? OC Story.
1. The Dance

**Okay, so this is a collab fanfiction I'm writing with Claire (creator of April Xrcyb). Please do not get offended if your OC/OC's crush is murdered! And we're planning on using all the OC's that are on the OC Facebook thing, but we'll except around 3-5 more, first come, first serve. So just so you know, the OC's being used for sure are:**

**Rhiannon Edwards, Dylan Edwards, Robin Hood, and Ryder Devecchio - Me**

**April Xrcyb and May Xrcyb - ****xxdoodlydooxx**

**Lucy and Bugs Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Chelsea Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac**

**Vivi Sykes and Theo Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Lulu Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Lucky Day and Vergil Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Jude Monroe - Hollywood Grimm**

**Vean Redding - CVillainS**

**Cherry Hayes - Soquedhozi**

**Jessica Skidmore and Josh Stansfield- SouthParkCraigLover**

**Indigo Kelly - TheEvilDuchess**

**Keira Keen - Remmyblack**

**Indigo Kelly - theEvilduchess**

**The OC form is at the bottom if you want to submit your OC ^_^**

* * *

_Lizzie Borden took an axe,_

_And gave her mother forty whacks,_

_When she saw what she had done,_

_She gave her father forty-one._

* * *

"Hurry up, Dylan!" I shout down the hallway, adjusting my bow. I walked back into my room, looking in the mirror one more time before I left.

I tried fixing my wild rainbow hair again, trying to make my bangs look naturally side-swept like usual. But of course, my hair didn't want to agree with me today, on the night of the first semi-formal dance of the year. My hair is dyed so many shades of pink, purple, green, and blue that it earned me the nickname Skittles, and it usually did what I want, but of course not today. I pressed my lips together, smearing the lip-gloss for the millionth time. I pulled my dress up a bit so my bra wouldn't show. The dress I got is lime green, with a hot pink tutu-esque skirt. A 'cupcake' dress, as people would call it, and three-inch hot pink high heels. Yes, I'm insane, especially since I'm pretty clumsy, but it looks good with my dress. Just like the little tiara on my head.

"Let's go." I hear my younger sister say from the doorway, her voice nearly scaring me. My sister has a russian accent and a baby voice, so she sounds like a child murderer-slash-adorable doll.

Dylan's white blonde hair has no accessories today like usual, and it's choppy, and grew out a bit down to her collar. She's wearing a strapless dress that falls a little bit above her knees. The white part around her chest is lacy at the top, with a pink sash right below it, and the rest of the dress falls in pink or white rows of ruffles. Dylan's probably the clumsiest person alive, so she went with white ballet flats.

I hear a car horn beep, and I grab her hand, pulling her along with me. My boyfriend is a French mercenary, so getting him angry is like asking to die. Of course, Christophe would never kill me. I'm freaking Skittles McFlossy.

"Bye, mumsy," I shout before slamming the door behind me, Dylan following closely behind.

Christophe was standing at his car, arms crossed, cigarette between his lips. I hated that he smokes.

"Eet's about time." Christophe rolled his eyes, getting into his car.

"Nice opening the door for us." Dylan smiled. She and I are the only people who can get away with insulting my Tophe without being murdered.

"Shut up, beetch." Christophe said from inside the car as I get into the passenger seat, and Dylan in the back seat.

I looked across the seat and snogged him quickly, a loud 'EWWW!' coming from Dylan.

"Save the tongue action for when I'm not here, thank you very much!" Dylan sighed, before shooting us a dirty look.

Christophe muttered something in french, before he started driving.

South Park High's annual Ice Ball is something to look forward to. It's a formal dance, which means I had to force Christophe into a suit to go. It's like the middle school dances, but you had to wear a dress. Unless you're a boy, because that'd be quite awkward. And it lasts longer than the middle school dances, and you can get away with a lot more stuff since we're older. Plus, all the freshman girls go gaga over the hot guys, a.k.a., my friends. That's probably the main reason why everyone's so excited for it; for the guys. Girls just seem to like older men. I, though, am a cougar. Christophe's 6 months younger than me. Just kidding about the cougar thing though.

We finally pull up to the high school, and I can just barely hear 'Tik Tok' thumping through the walls. We beat the traffic, thank God, by getting here ten minutes late. Christophe parked his Mustang near the back, before getting out.

"Hey douche," I shout, and he turns.

"What?"

"Open the door for me, faggot." I grin at him, and he rolls his eyes and opens the backdoor for Dylan, then mine.

"Faggot." He comments, lacing his fingers with mine.

"You two are the strangest couple I've ever known," Dylan exclaims. "I thought love was all happy, not throwing insults at each other every two seconds."

"That's how Christophe shows his luuurve for me." I smiled, squeezing his hand tighter. "By calling me a faggot, when clearly he's the faggot."

"Psh, you are zhe faggot." He scoffs.

"Please, Tophe. You barely grow any body hair, for Blimey's sake!"

This went on as we walked into the dance, disco ball splashing colors over bodies dancing. I glanced at Dylan quickly, who was off to the side dancing with Kenny. I smile before shooting off another insult at Christophe, pulling him on the dance floor and basically forcing him to dance. Christophe's actually a pretty good dancer, though he'll never admit it.

"Rhiannon!" April screams my name as she whizzes by, stuck in the middle of a running conga line.

I laughed, turning to face Christophe as a slow song comes on.

"_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_..."

Christophe leaned in and snogged me, and my stomach errupted in butterflies, as if it was our first kiss all over again. He pulled away and smiled at me; that little crooked smile that made my knees go all jelloid.

It was couples mania on the floor now, and from where I'm standing, I can creep on my younger sister, and make sure she's having fun. And from that lip-lock with Kenny, I'm pretty sure she is.

"_Je t'aime, mademoiselle_." Christophe slurred in my ear.

I just grinned at him as we swayed to the music, foreheads pressed together, heartbeats humming together.

And yes, Christophe is so whipped.

* * *

"Have you seen Dylan?" I shouted to May and Bugs, April and Lucy's little sisters.

"What?" Bugs shouted back. We can barely hear each other over the deafening music.

"Have you seen Dylan!?" I screamed, and Bugs shook her head.

"I saw her last with McCormick, try asking him!" May yelled, and I smiled a 'thank you' at the two before hurrying off to find my little sister.

I haven't seen Dylan in an hour, and I've threatened Kenny not to take advantage of her crush on him, but you can never know. It's _Kenny_ we're talking about here. He's a great friend of mine, but he's also a major horn dog.

I spot his messy blonde hair from a mile away, and he's snogging someone.

Someone who isn't Dylan.

Someone who's one of my best friends, Lulu.

And I see my baby sister, run out of the gym, and something inside me snaps.

* * *

**PersonalBlog**

**ThePeaceMaker**

**Isn't it great how everything could change in the blink of an eye? It humors me how easily someone can get bored of someone so quickly. They all think that this is how it's going to be, forever. But everyone's got so much more dirty little secrets than others think, and I can see those are starting to come out.**

**Dance dance dance the night away, kiddies. Dance dance dance until you die.**

* * *

**Dylan's Dress: http://2**(dot)**bp**(dot)**blogspot**(dot)**com/_0JK2pw5Tavo/SY9nmkXewBI/AAAAAAAABts/6Rp4NIhD8Ew/s320/dress2**(dot)**bmp**

**OC FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush:  
**

**Extra:**

**Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. You're Dead

**Alrighty, here be it! Well, this is me typing (xXDoodlyDooXx) this chapter in April's point of veiw. Sorry it took longerr, my computer wouldn't send it DX  
**

**Umm, we are gonna post the whole story just on Helena's (XxBeyondBirthdayxX)**

**Okay well we are accepting only a few more OC's, the one's we have will be showed in the OC list.**

**As you can see there are a zillion OC's as is, so if your OC doesnt have a big part, we are soorry :]**

**Rhiannon Edwards, Dylan Edwards, Robin Hood, and Ryder Devecchio - XxBeyondBirthdayxX  
**

**April Xrcyb and May Xrcyb - ****xxdoodlydooxx**

**Lucy and Bugs Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Chelsea Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac**

**Vivi Sykes and Theo Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Lulu Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Lucky Day and Vergil Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Jude Monroe - Hollywood Grimm**

**Vean Redding - CVillainS**

**Cherry Hayes - Soquedhozi**

**Jessica Skidmore and Josh Stansfield- SouthParkCraigLover**

**Indigo Kelly - TheEvilDuchess**

**Keira Keen - Remmyblack**

**Indigo Kelly - theEvilduchess**

**Mary Christmas - CrystolConeticut**

**Alice Lufkin - Yumi loves the darkness  
**

**The OC form is at the bottom if you want to submit your OC ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_One bright day in the middle of the night,_

_Two dead boys got up to fight,_

_Back to back they faced each other,_

_They pulled out their swords and shot each other,_

_the One deaf cop heard the noise, and came to arrest the boys,_

_If you dont belive this lie is true, ask the blind man he saw it too._

_

* * *

_

"April!' Jude yelled when me and Chelsea walked into the gym. It didn't even look like the gym anymore, usually filled with lazy teenagers and Coaches yelling "Run, Dammit!" It didn't even look like the gym ever existed, lights were hanging in the rafters, all the stupid fitness posters were down and a steady beat filled the room. It was beautious. Jude ran towards us, tripping over her own two feet at times, pretending like it never happened. She was wearing a knee length purple flowy dress that matched the purple bandana she wore. Her dark brown hair was curly and reached her chest, her bangs were pushed to the side. She reminded me of a pirate, except for the heels and dress and such.

"I thought you weren't allowed to come?!" Jude yelled over the music. I rolled my eyes. Principle Victoria "banned" us after she caught us spraypainting the side of the school. Like we actually were just going to stay home and play patty-cake.

"What Vicky doesn't know wont hurt her," Chelsea grinned.

"Well, you guys look most excellent!" Jude slurred, I made a bet that even though it was a big dance Jude would still show up high. I made $10.

I looked down at myself, black flats and a short red dress. I couldn't deny my gorgeous-ness. Chelsea had her dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail and she wore a strapless green dress. Very snappy.

"Thank you Judey-Bear," I replied smiling. I scanned then room, my sister May was dancing- well more like flailing around with Ruby and Karen, Lucy and Lucky were laughing hystericaly by the snack table (Someone must have put something in the punch again...) Clyde, Kyle, and Stan were talking by the corner, and Vivi was sitting on Tweeks lap at a table. Everyone was already there, me and Chels only decided to come a half hour into the dance itself. So we were late. The only people I didn't see were the Edwards.

"Alright, now everyone find a partner. We gonna slow it down now." The DJ boomed from the front, and people all began scattering trying to find a partner. Trent Boyett emerged from the giant croud and walked up to us.

"Uh, hi." Trent said awkwardly looking at Chelsea.

"Hi Trenty Bear!" I grinned at him. He glared at me, rather scary.

Chelsea stood there for a second watching Trent, who stood there awkwardly, then started tapping her foot. How he didn't get she wanted him to ask her to dance is beyond me. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh my God!" Chels rolled her eyes grabbing Trent by the hand and pulling him on to the dance floor.

I smiled and turned towards Jude, "Wanna dance?" I asked extending my hand.

"Why of course!" Jude grabbed my hands and we started dancing along on the dance floor. Cause we're cool like that.

I twirled her around and then brought her back in, "So where's Rhi?" I asked as she went under my arm.

"Oh yeah!" Jude stopped dancing, "You missed it!"

"Missed what?" I asked getting closer to hear.

"Dyan and Kenny! When she firast got here Kenny asked Dylan to dance, I swear you saw her face light up!"

"Awww!" I swooned.

"No but then Lulu showed up, and he just stopped and left her for Lu. She was all sad and crying and Rhi's pretty peeved." Jude said quietly.

"Whoa, thats fucked up," I said looking around, "Where are they?" I asked.

"I think outside," Jude replied.

I nodded, "Be right back okay?"

I didn't wait for Jude to reply, I spun around and started towards the door. Dylan was really sad when it came to Kenny, having this happen was like her getting be-headed.I pushed through the crowd of people, and then suddenly Mary came up to me smiling ear to ear. Oh God, I thought.

"Hi, April! Its been so long since I've seen you! Wow you'r dress is so great" Mary blabbered away. This girl is like one of those toys you wind up and then let go, except she _never_ stops.

"Yeah, thats great Mary, but I have to go."

"Okay, can I come with you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and went past her.

"Okay, Byeeee!" She yelled behind me.

I reached the door and pushed it open, a freezing breeze blowing past my legs lifting my dress up slightly, and blowing my hair back. It so would have been a top model moment, had there been Tyra.

"Crap!" I yelled pulling my dress down.

"Hi April," someone familar said beside me, I looked to the side to see Dylan curled up crying with Rhiannon patting her back.

"oh, uh hey guys" I said, I took a few steps closer to them and sat down. "I heard what happened, Im so sorry."

Dylan layed her head on her knees and sniffled, "I'm fine"

Rhiannon looked at me with a sad look in her eyes, she turned to Dyl, "I'm going to go inside quick and then we'll leave."

Dylan didn't move, so Rhi got up and walked to the door.

"I can't believe him." Rhiannon fumed as we walked in the door to the gym.

"What an ass," I agreed. I looked around for Kenny and Lulu in the crowd.

"There they are," Rhi muttered angrily, she spotted Kenny and stomped towards him. If I was Kenny, I'd run for dear life.

"Whats wrong with you?" she yelled over the music at Kenny. Lulu had her arms slung around Kenny and couldn't stay still at all, she looked wasted.

"What do you mean, Rhiii?" Lu slurred lazily, she _was_ wasted.

"I mean, dancing with my sister, making it like you actually cared, and then fucking blew her off." She shouted. Rhiannon's nice, usually, but if you mess with her.... She will breathe fire at you.

"I was just giving her a dance to make her feel good! I'm like, helping her," Kenny smirked.

Lulu giggled beside him, I looked at her with evil eyes, you know psych her out. She waved at me, obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Kenny, your an asshole, and I swear to God if my sister sheds one more tear about you," Rhiannon took a step closer to him, "you're dead."

* * *

"Im going to take her home," Rhi gestured towards Dylan, crying on the steps to the school.

"No let me, you and Christophe are dancing and Scotty' sick so, let me do it." I sudgested.

Rhiannon looked sadly at her sister and then back to me, "You sure,"

"I am as sure as..." I hesitated, "Um, I dont know, but yeah Im sure."

"Thanks," Rhiannon smiled at me, and then with a wave she was back in the gym.

I walked down the steps, silently cursing myself for going crazy to find a dress.

"Hello Dylie pie, I am your escort for the night," I put an arm on her shoulder, and she looked up. She looked sad but not with the running eyeliner like in movies. "C'mon,"

I pulled her up off the steps and towards my car. "Lets go to my house and watch some movies."

"I'm sorry for making you leave," Dylan practically whispered when we were in the car.

"It's _not_ you're fault, Kenny's just," I couldn't even put it into words, "Ugh!"

Dylan laughed quietly, "Yeah...He is."

We talked the whole way home, not about guys and Kenny, but about random crap. Like cars and magic tricks and phones.

"Okalie dokalie, Dyl, now we have Silent Hill and Bring it On and Halloween and," I started listing the titles of movies we had when we got back to my house. We'd changed into PJ's, popped pop-corn, and already claimed seats in my living room.

"How about a horror?" Dylan sudgested.

"Definatly," I got up and sipped the movie in.

"Okay, lets watch," Dylan grabbed a handful of pop corn. I nodded. Suddenly I had that feeing, the feeling where all of a sudden your like beat and can barely keep your eyes open. I yawned and streched like a lazy, fat cat.

Dylan smiled, "You can go to sleep, I won't mind."

"Oh my God, thanks. I feel so beat!" I admitted. I sank into my seat and watched the T.V.

I slowly began fading from reality, everything around me went blury and then, my eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

**PersonalBlog**

**ThePeaceMaker**

**Some people dont value what they have. Actually they just dont care. They watch as life goes by while they do nothing. These people don't deserve the gift of life. They think they can just get by in life by using there looks, money, and munipulating people.  
**

**Well, They're Dead Wrong.**

**

* * *

**

OC form is in 1st chapter!

Hurry Only 1 Or 2 Spots Left!


	3. Envy

**Damn this took a while, and I apologize! The OC Facebooks are damn addicting -lurve-.**

**I've decided that some OC's WILL be used, even if not on the list. The list is of the MAIN OC's being used, other OC's will be basically background characters xD Anyway, let us continue now !**

**Rhiannon Edwards, Dylan Edwards, Robin Hood, and Ryder Devecchio - XxBeyondBirthdayxX**

**April Xrcyb and May Xrcyb and Chris Cross - xxdoodlydooxx**

**Lucy and Bugs Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Chelsea Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac**

**Vivi Sykes and Theo Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Lulu Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Lucky Day and Vergil Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Jude Monroe - Hollywood Grimm**

**Vean Redding - CVillainS**

**Cherry Hayes - Soquedhozi**

**Jessica Skidmore - SouthParkCraigLover**

**Indigo Kelly - TheEvilDuchess**

**Keira Keen - Remmyblack**

**Indigo Kelly - theEvilduchess**

**Mary Christmas - CrystolConeticut**

**Alice Lufkin - Yumi loves the darkness**

**Ketsueki Maboroshi - Misery's Prescription**

**Zora Kessler - lala-creek-love (i think!)**

* * *

_A paralysed donkey passing by,_

_Kicked the blind man in the eye,_

_Knocked him through a nine inch wall,_

_Into a dry ditch and drowned them al_

* * *

"Wake up." Someone kept nudging me. "Rhiannon, wake up."

I made some sort of strangled cat noise, rolling over and lazily flipping whoever it was off. They didn't stop, and kept poking me in the back. I pulled the covers up over my head, trying to ignore them. I'm not a morning person in the slightest, if it's not obvious by now.

"Hey, fuckhead, get the fuck up." And like that, I was pushed, and rolled off my bed.

I woke up from my half-sleeping state the second I hit the floor, sitting up abruptly.

"Ow, what the hell?" I mumbled, rubbing my head. I'm wearing pink short-shorts and a white tank-top, and for most South Parkers, they'd freeze to death, but I'm that type of weirdo that keeps my room a nice seventy degrees year round.

"Hurry up, it's almost noon." I looked up to see my best friend, Craig Tucker, sitting on my bed, already decked out in skinny jeans, a blue hoodie, black and blue Vans, and his blue chullo hat. Craig really likes the color blue; hell, even his eyes are blue. Electric blue, actually, that makes him look scary to small dogs and babies. He usually has his choppy long angle-fring covering most of his eyes, so babies can look at him and not be scared.

"So what?" I grumbled, getting up and rubbing my arse, which now hurts thanks to Craigosaur.

"So we have a movie to catch, and we still have to pick up Kenny and Lulu, remember?" Craig said nonchalantly, going into my closet and throwing out some clothes. Craig could be the ultraqueer, but he's dating Lucy.

I threw on the clothes he picked out, which were neon green skinny jeans, a white 'All Time Low' tank-top, and a neon plaid zip-up with mixed faux-fur on the hood. He also tossed me my knee-high converse and my baby-blue bow. Craig can be a fashion designer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry." I shrugged, and Craig proceeded to taking my lipstick and putting it on. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Red is totally my color." He commented, pursing his now bright red lips.

"I dare you to wear that out, and just act like everything's normal." I say, and he just looks at me as if I'm insane.

"Fuck no."

"I'll buy you a CD." I say. "Whichever one you want."

Craig looks at my for a second, then back at his reflection. "...Deal."

I grab his arm, dragging him out of my room and down the stairs. "Who's coming again?"

"Uh, us, Dylan, April and May, Lucy, Scott, Kenny, Lulu, Jess and Chris, and Bebe I think." He comments as I we walk out the door, his car already in front of my house. Craig has a fancy white Range Rover, and I think I see people inside it from even through the tinted windows.

I climb in the back, being greeted by everyone Craig's listed (minus Kenny and Lulu). I notice Dylan sitting in the back, wedged between May and Bebe. She's wearing a white 'Lostprophets' t-shirt that I recognize as April's, and May's skinny jeans. She waves at me, before looking back at something Bebe's showing her on her phone.

"Don't buy skittles today, by the way." May tells me as I take my seat in the front passenger seats beside Jess and Chris.

"Got it," I nodded. Not listening to May is a bad idea. She just _knows_ things, and not listening to her can injure you.

"Hey, Rhiannon." Jess smiles and hugs me. Jess is wearing her long, dark hair in a low ponytail for once.

"Hey Jess, hi Chris."

Chris just smiles at me. He's Jess's boyfriend. Chris looks like Craig, but more... adorable. He has sort of a baby face, and big green eyes. His black hair is choppy, and he always wears his hood up. Chris also isn't a man of many words. At least not to me.

"Who else do we have to pick up?" Lucy asks from driver's seat. Craig's sitting beside her. He can't drive, it's a laugh to make fun of him about it.

"Uhm, Kenny and Lulu." April shouts from the backseat.

"They're most likely at Kenny's." Bebe pipes up.

"Gotcha." Lucy says, starting to drive to Kenny's.

For the whole ride there, we mainly just had a whole group discussion about what movie we should see. It was a tie between 'The Crazies' and 'Shutter Island'. Craig was being all moody about it, PMSing that he didn't want people latching onto him the whole time. Believe it or not, whenever someone gets scared, it's usually _Craig_ they latch onto. Even the guys. Christophe never joins us, saying he has better things to do, but I think it's because last time he did join us, everyone was ontop of him and Craig.

We pulled into Kenny's neighborhood, and Lucy parked in his driveway.

"Go get them," Craig said.

"We'll go," April says, pulling Dylan and May out of the car.

I watch them as they just barged into the McCormick's house, exchanging a few words about what movie Kenny and Lulu might end up wanting to see, and if they each choose different movies, we'll have another tie.

"**OHMYGOD!**" April ran out the front door, tripping over the steps, collapsing on the floor. We heard crazy screaming coming from inside.

"Holy shit!" Chris shouts, and we all jump out of the car, running over to April.

"April! What happened?!" Bebe asked.

April's eyes were as wide as the moon, her whole body shaking as she pointed inside the house, where the screaming wouldn't stop. Like a heard of elephants, we ran inside.

The first thing that hit me was the over-whelming stench of something foul. Dylan was standing in front of the entrence to Kenny's room with May, screaming their heads off.

"**OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!**" Dylan screamed.

I ran over to them, and into Kenny's bedroom.

Kenny was lying on the bed with Lulu, her head resting on his shoulder. The bedsheets, the walls, everything was splattered with blood. The walls were dripping with running blood. Kenny's chest, and Lulu's chest were both slice open, right down the middle, their hearts pulled out and resting on their stomachs, the hearts basically like pin-cushions, needles sticking out in every direction.

I heard more screams, and I know the others were behind me. I blinked through the tears stinging my eyes, noticing there was a note on the bed.

I picked it up, my hand shaking as I read the letters pasted on to form words.

"Perfect couple, match made in heaven. Live together, die together."

* * *

**Personal Blog**

**ThePeaceMaker**

**It's true, though. Kenny and Lulu were just **_**adorable**_** together, weren't they? I was just giving them all the 'Kenny and Lulu' forever that we all knew would come. Maybe their forever started a bit soon but.... too bad : ).**


	4. Interrogation

**Alrighty, here be it! Well, this is me typing (xXDoodlyDooXx) this chapter in April's point of veiw.**  
**NOTE: I AM AWARE OF MY CRAPPY SPELLING. MY PUTER HAS NO SPELL CHECK. JUST BARE WITH ME.**  
**Umm, we are gonna post the whole story just on Helena's (XxBeyondBirthdayxX)**  
**Okay well we are accepting only a few more OC's, the one's we have will be showed in the OC list.**  
**As you can see there are a zillion OC's as is, so if your OC doesnt have a big part, we are soorry :]**  
**Rhiannon Edwards, Dylan Edwards, Robin Hood, and Ryder Devecchio - XxBeyondBirthdayxX**  
**April Xrcyb and May Xrcyb - xxdoodlydooxx**  
**Lucy and Bugs Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**  
**Chelsea Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac**  
**Vivi Sykes and Theo Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**  
**Lulu Summers - Especially Kenny**  
**Lucky Day and Vergil Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**  
**Jude Monroe - Hollywood Grimm**  
**Vean Redding - CVillainS**  
**Cherry Hayes - Soquedhozi**  
**Jessica Skidmore and Josh Stansfield- SouthParkCraigLover**  
**Indigo Kelly - TheEvilDuchess**  
**Keira Keen - Remmyblack**  
**Indigo Kelly - theEvilduchess**  
**Mary Christmas - CrystolConeticut**  
**Alice Lufkin - Yumi loves the darkness**  
**The OC form is at the bottom if you want to submit your OC ^_^**

* * *

_The lantern bearer lights the way,_

_for those who no more seize the day._

_Blind eyes peer out from every head,_

_ that crowds the carriage of the dead._

* * *

"And we would again like dedicate this week to the memory of the beloved Kenny McCormick and Lulu Summers." The anouncments had been saying the same things all week, I stopped listening after a while. I already knew everything they were going to say. I lifted my head from my arms that were folded on my desk and looked around. I saw people listening to anouncements sitting their awkwardly, not knowing really what to do. That was fine, it wasn't their friends, why should they care? It was the weepers that pissed me off. People crying and weeping like they were best friends when half the people didn't ever even meet Lu or Kenny. I clenched my fists when I saw a few in my homeroom.  
I met eyes with a few teary people giving me a look, a sympathetic look. This I had also been getting used to. The "It must have been so hard for you"s and the "Oh god, you poor thing"s had been thrown at me since I had walked into school  
"April!" I heard someone call, "Kser, ceeb?" I cringed as the person butchered my last name. I slowly turned my head to the voice coming from the door, it was a woman. She was tall and skinny with an all blue suit on, she had thick black hair which was pulled back into a percise bun and had a serious look on her face. I could tell she was the type you don't fuck with.  
"That's me," I responded blandly. The woman focused her attention on me and looked at me up and down, her eyes narrowing.  
"Come with me." She said, quickly. Her words were clipped and short.  
I shot a look to my homeroom teacher, hoping she would tell the lady I had classes to go to. (Not that I planned on going to class.) The last thing I wanted to do was talk to this lady, no matter what she wanted to talk about.  
"It's fine," my teacher nodded for me to go with the lady. Crap.  
I sighed loudly, hoping she'd know I didn't want to talk with her. I grabbed my books, slid my backpack off my chair and reluctently followed the lady out of the classroom.  
I could tell the chick had been in the school before. She knew all the ways through the hallway, not once did she stop and look around, she just kept walking and turning untill we came upon a empty room. The room wasn't as big as others, there was no desks or board, just a large rectangular table with two chairs opposite each other.  
"Take a seat," she said already claiming the chair on the right. I trudged over the other chair slumping down, putting my stuff on the table.  
"My name is Ms. Brock. Please address me as such," she ordered.  
I stayed quiet, eyeing the lady bored-like.  
"Well, lets get started. For starters, let me know a little bit about yourself-" I cut her off,  
"Okay listen," I groaned. "I really don't think you need to know all this crap about me, you obviously know who I am because you murdered my name like, 10 minutes ago. So if this is just some special therapy thing, I think I will pass," I started getting up to leave.  
"Fine. Then sit down and we'll get to buisness." Ms. Brock gave me a dangerous smile and watched me a I sat down. She pulled something out of her bag, it was a file, and placed on the table.  
"What's that?" I sighed leaning back in the chair. I hoped the meeting wouldn't take long.  
"This," she turned the file towards me and slid it over. "Is you,"  
I raised my eyebrow, this lady was a freak. I opened the file and flipped through it. It had everything, my report cards, detention slips, records of juvy, suspensions, everything.  
"W-what the hell is this?" I exclaimed shooting the file back at her, "Why do you have this,"  
She smiled, "Listen, you seem like a smart girl. So I'm going to give this to you straight." Ms. Brock stood up and took a few steps closer to me, "A week ago two people, I infer you were friends with, were murdered."  
Murdered. The word echoed in my head. No one had dared to say that word since they were killed.  
"Brutally killed, with a single note left."  
"I know what happened," I snapped, "I saw it,"  
"Ah yes, you were the first person to see them. Now, how did you know what room they'd be in?" She asked me.  
"I've been in Kenny's house before!" I could feel myself getting angrier. My fists were clenched under the table.  
"Ahh, I see." She started pacing back and forth, "So, I was looking at your file earlier, and you have quite a record I must say. A few felons, quite a few suspensions, detentions all over the place, many skipped detentions, a violence record. Well you get the point."  
"Yeah I get it, I'm not a fuckin' retard." I mumbled.  
"Oh! And she has quite the mouth, yes I see. Well I think you know where this meeting is going." Ms. Brock narrowed her eyes at me, an icy smile still on her face.  
"What are you accusing me of?" I spat at her.  
"Nothing of course, I'm just saying that we will be, how should I put this... Monitering you for a while."  
I stood up, enough's enough. "They were my God damn friends! Whatever sick fucking shit you think I did to them is wrong. So you can take that speech and shove it."  
I grabbed my stuff off the table and stormed out of the room, into the hallway, which was full of people, the bell must have rang. I went with the direction of the people, I didn't even know where I was going.  
"I am so sick of all this crying and sobbing at school," Someone said behind me as i walked aimlisly around the halls.  
"Dude, people were killed. You can't exactly take that lightly." Another person said. I tried ignoring the conversation, but I found myself not getting too far ahead, just so I could hear.  
"I know but, like it's been what, two weeks? And the entire school is still crying over these two dead kids."  
That was the last thing I heard before I was standing over him. I had just decked him in the face.  
"Don't you fucking say that again, you stupid piece of shit!" I yelled. The kid's face was red, and had a cut on his cheek from the ring on my finger.  
"W-whats wrong with you!" he yelled, getting to his feet clumsily and backing off. People had made a circle around us, pushing each other to see what was happening. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up close to me.  
Softly, I said, "Their names were Kenny and Lulu."  
I stood there, not letting him go. I watched as he squirmed, trying to break loose from the grip I held him by. And then suddenly, a pair of hands slid around one of my arms, then another pulling me back. The kid fell to the ground with a thud. I tried to see who had pulled me away, but they held my hands so tight I could barely turn my head. They dragged me down the hallway, through the sea of people watching me.  
A hand reached infront of me and pushed the double door open, the second pair of hands pushing me foward. I stumbled and caught myself before I fell down the stairs, I turned quickly to see who took me. There stood Craig, obviously the one who pushed me, with and bored yet pissed expression. Next to him Clyde stood, looking at me for a long time, concerned looking.  
"What the fuck was that about!" I snapped glaring at Craig.  
"Funny," he began, "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
I remained quiet, watching Craig and Clyde stand there, looking right back.  
"April, what happened?" Clyde asked me softly. "It's okay,"  
"No! It's not! Did you here what that douche bag said!" I shouted. "'Those dead kids' l-like they weren't even people! Just faces and names lost in the crowd. They were fucking people... they were my friends." I closed my eyes, but tears still escaped, running down my cheek. I paused.  
"You could have told him off! April you've gotten suspended a lot this year already! You might not graduate if you keep this up!" Clyde ran a hand through his hair, looking worn out.  
"I-I know. But, the way he said it, like he didn't fucking care."  
Craig shook his head, reaching in his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it up, taking a drag. "He didn't. April, this kid didn't even know Kenny or Lulu. Why do you care what that dick thinks?"  
I hadn't thought about that, I was too busy being frustrated by the kid. Why had I cared what he had thought? I didn't know this kid, he was just some kid behind me in the hallway by chance. Earlier I had been complaining about the people that didn't know them crying and weeping, and when someone has the same thought, I go crazy on them. Nothing made sense, I was angry and sad, but I refused to let myself be seen crying.  
I could feel them still watching me, I heard Clyde sniffle now and then.  
"Whats going on, April?" Clyde repeated.  
I felt more tears flowing, I wiped them away and took a deep breath. "I-I saw them... the day they were found... we we're going to a movie and, " I stopped, swallowing. Then continued, "I-I went to get them. And I opened the door, a-and they were just lying their, cut up and holding each other... like they were posing..."  
They both stayed quiet as I finished, even Craig's eyes hinted sympathy.  
"Just- Just go inside.. I'll be fine out here," I muttered sitting on the steps, "You guys can go,"  
"Are you sure?" Clyde asked, his eyes big and sad.  
"Yeah, I'm sure, now go you'll be late..."  
"Okay, just... try not to get in anymore trouble, OK?" he said.  
"No promises.." I layed my head in my arms, listening as their footsteps grew quieter.  
When I was sure they had gone, I let out a cry. Kenny and Lulu were gone, and the worst part was I wasn't waking up.

* * *

**PersonalBlog**  
**ThePeaceMaker**

**Looks like I started quite the riot. Poor April, being so rash. She should really learn how to control herself better.**

** Everyone is so sad the poor class couple was killed, too bad they won't have to long to mourn.**

**They think it's all over now.**

**Haha, its just the beginning ;D**

* * *

OC form is in 1st chapter!

Hurry Only 1 Or 2 Spots Left!


End file.
